Curse of the Werehog
by Ideasnow53
Summary: Written while watching 'Alvin and the chipmunks meet the wolfman' so it may have some elements from it. 3rd story written, and 2nd one today. SCORE! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Any other day.

Night...most are afraid of it...others enjoy it...one young hedgehog fears the night almost more than any thing...and that is where our story begins...

"YO TAILS!"a blue hedgehog with a black and blue stiped shirt,dark blue jeans and a green hat yelled as he walked into a was Sonic the hedgehog,he was the hero of the planet he looked at the clock and saw that it was one hour to sunrise(5:00 am).Sonic then walked to the garage to find an orange-yellow fox in a green shirt with axle grease stains on the front and blue overalls,working on a bi-plane with the word 'Tornado' on the fox said,"Wrench?"and then a girl with neon green hair,budding roses on her head,sand colored shorts,and a shirt that says 'don't mess with me' on the front handed him a wrench."Cosmo,Tails."Sonic said."Hey Sonic."The fox and girl said."Hey Sonic,can you hand me that blowtorch?"Tails and Cosmo were deeply in love,they just were'nt aware that the other felt the same knew,he just wanted to wait."Sonic,the blowtorch?"Tails then gave Tails the blowtorch and started welding."Hey Tails,what do you think about late night free-running?"Sonic then stopped welding."I don't think it's a good idea,Sonic."Tails stated."What if you run into something out there."Cosmo said."Thanks for the opinion , but i never asked for one."Sonic said running out the door at his usual pace."Typical."Tails and Cosmo said in unison.

A/N:(I thought it was disturbing that that Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Shadow did'nt wear anything but there shoes so just bear with me here.)

As Sonic was running through the woods climbing trees and swinging from branch to branch."I have'nt had this much fun since the twinkle park insident!"Sonic said as he ran up a he got to the top he saw a tree fall in the distance and he just had to jump off the top of the tree and landed on his feet on the ground and went to the site of the fallen he got there he saw a wolf chewing a branch like a dog with a bone."Yeesh."Sonic said to himself regarding the size of the animal , which was about three quarters of his wolfs ears perked up and it turned to Sonic , it's eyes red with look into them and Sonic froze in fear , when he saw the wolf chargeing him he ran for was sure he got away after ten minutes so he stoped , which was one of the worst mistakes of his he stoped he heard growling and when he turned to the source and saw the wolf pounce him , and when it did it bit him at the same time."AHH!"Sonic yelled as he was it tried to pounce again , Sonic used his trademark spindash and hit it dead on!When Sonic stoped spinning he saw it was not breathing so much as he caught his breath he had an overwelming urge to howl at the last look at the full moon."I should head back , Amy'll probably wonder where i am."Sonic said to himself while running off to his house.

like it? Love it? hate it? review.


	2. A worried wife

As Sonic got to his house he stopped in front of the door to the large 3-bedroom , 2-bath , 3-story house in the mountins."The lights are off , Amy must not be awake."he said as he opened the door and walked into the living room and turned on the light to see a pink quilled hedgehog that looked about 29 , in a pink nightdress standing in front of him with a look of anger on her face."Hey , Amy."Sonic said akwardly."Where...were...you?"she said angerly."I got called on a job : speeder going 105 in a 75 mph zone."Sonic explained.

A/N : I gave the Sonic team normal me if you want!

" if it was work , i can't stay mad at you."Amy said in a sweet voice."Sorry i worried you."Sonic said giving Amy a small kiss on the lips before walking up to the second floor to check on their most prized possession."Look at has your eyes."Sonic said looking at small blue hedgehog in small footie pajamas."He really is sweet , is'nt he?"Amy said admireing her the child started to cry."Oh,there there , honey."she said picking him up and rocking him back and forth."Do you think he'll have one of our powers?"Sonic said as Amy handed him his son."I don't 'll have to wait and see."she said putting her now asleep child in his crib.

"Hey , Ames? What do you think of this?"Sonic asked showing her his hand."Come on."she said leading him to the she sprayed the cut with medicine to help heal it and wraped it in gauz to help stop the bleeding."Now you go get some sleep while i make breakfast."Amy said walking to the fridge to get some ingredients for breakfast."Thanks."he said walking up the stairs to the bedroom to get some room was a large beige painted room with two dressers , a large closet and a queen sized he got into the bed to sleep , just before he got to sleep , a small glowing mark in the shape of a wolves paw appeared on his hand.(1)

A/N:If you are wondering what jobs the Sonic team has here they are : Sonic : police officer ; Tails : profesor at M.Y.U.(Mobius Youth University) and mechanic. ; Knuckles:archeologist; Rouge : geologist and gypsy; Cream : elementry 4th grade teacher ; Cosmo : mechanic. ; Shadow : Sonic's partner. ; Amy : stay-at-home mom.

(1) You never saw that it was familiar when you read it? Do singing chipmunks ring a bell? 


End file.
